yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
لَقَدْ حَقَّ الْقَوْلُ عَلَى أَكْثَرِهِمْ فَهُمْ لَا يُؤْمِنُونَ
لَقَدْ حَقَّ الْقَوْلُ عَلَى أَكْثَرِهِمْ فَهُمْ لَا يُؤْمِنُونَ Türkçe okunuşu :Lekad hakkal kavlu alâ ekserihim fe hum lâ yu’minûn(yu’minûne). Türkçe Meali: Andolsun, onların çoğu üzerine o söz (azap) hak olmuştur. Artık onlar iman etmezler. English Meaning : Undoubtedly, the word has been proved against most of them, so they shall not believe. *lekad : andolsun (Certainly) *hakka : hak oldu ((has) proved true) *el kavlu : söz (the word) *alâ : üzerine upon *ekseri-him : onların çoğu (most of them) *fe : artık (so) *hum : onlar (they) *lâ yu'minûne : onlar âmenû olmazlar, (yaşarken) Allah'a ulaşmayı dilemezler )(do) not believe). Tefsiri: Cenâb-ı Hak, peygamber göndermenin ya da kitap İndirmenin "inzar" için olduğunu beyan edince, hidâyete ermeyi gerektiren hidâyetin, peygambere ait olmadığına; ona düşenin "uyarma" olduğuna; buna rağmen uyarılanların pekçoğunun iman etmeyeceğine bir işarette bulunmuştur. Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, "Andolsun ki, o söz hak olmuştur" ifadesiyle ilgili olarak bir takım izahlar yapılmıştır: a) Meşhur olan görüşe göre, buradaki "söz" ile kastedilen, Cenâb-ı Hakk´ın, "Andolsun, cehennemi senden ve onların içinden sana tâbi olanların hepsi ile dolduracağım" (sad. 85) ayetidir. b) Bu, "Benim ilmimde, falanın iman edeceği, falancanın da iman etmeyeceğine dair bilgi vardır. Dolayısıyla ben, bazıları hakkında "iman etmeyecek", bazıları hakkında da, "iman edecek" dedim. Dolayısıyla, böylece söz hak oldu. Yani, bu tahakkuk etti ve başkasıyla değiştirilmeyecek bir biçimde artık sübût buldu" manasındadır. c) Bundan maksad, "Allah´ın, ifâdesini peygamberlerin lisanında bulan ve delili de açık olan tevhîd, vb. şeyler gibi sözler hak oldu. Ama buna rağmen, onların ekserisi iman etmezler. Çünkü, delili dinlemek isteyen kimseye zaman verilmiştir; o husustaki delil ve burhan zuhur ettiğinde, onun iman etmesi beklenir. O şey tahakkuk edip, bazılarının iman etmesiyle de güçlenip kuvvetlenip, buna rağmen onların ekserisi iman etmeyince, o ekseriyetin iman etmelerini umma zamanı geçtiği için, böylece artık iman etmeyecekleri hususu ortaya çıkmış olur. Bir de, onlar, "söz" hak olduğunda iman etmeyip eski hallerini sürdürdüklerinde, eğer onlar burhandan daha açık bir şeyi istiyorlarsa, -ki bu, ayan beyan görmedir-; halbuki, ayan beyan görme halindeki ikrar ise imânı ifade etmez" demektir. Buna göre, ayetteki, "Bunların çoğunun üzerine" ifadesinin anlamı, "Kendisine davet ve burhanların ulaşmadığı kimseler azdır. Binâenaleyh, kendisinden iman sudur etmeyen kimselerin çoğuna bu söz hak oldu" şeklinde olur. Bu mana, birinci ve ikinci izaha göre de açıktır. Çünkü, kâfirlerin ekserisi, iman etmeksizin küfürleri üzere ölmüşlerdir. Bu hususta yapılabilecek bir dördüncü izah da "Onların ekseri üzerine, dünya azabı hak oldu. Çünkü onlar iman etmeyecekler" denilmesidir ki, bu mana da birinci İzaha yakın bir manadır. (Fahruddin er-Razi, Tefsir-i Kebir). ELMALILI MUHAMMED HAMDİ YAZIR'A GÖRE: Andolsun ki, daha çoklarına karşı (azab) sözü hak oldu. Kelimesinde kaseme cevaptır. "Allah'a yemin ederim ki muhakkak.." takdirinde Allah Teâlâ'nın yüce ismine bir yemini işaret eder. Tefsircilerin çoğu burada "söz"den maksadın, "Andolsun ki, cehennemi bütün cinlerden ve insanlardan dolduracağım." (Secde, 32/13) kelimesi olduğunu söylemişlerdir. Nitekim "Şüphesiz Rabbinin kelimesi üzerlerine hak olanlar inanmazlar." (Yunus, 10/96) âyetinde de böyledir. Yani bu yüce söz gereğince haklarında azab ile hüküm vacib oldu. Ancak buna şöyle bir soru sorulur: "Halkı ıslah edici kimseler olduğu halde, Rabbin o ülkeleri zulüm ile helak edecek değildi." (Hûd, 11/117), "Biz bir peygamber gönderinceye kadar (hiçbir kavme) azab edecek değiliz." (İsrâ, 17/15) buyurulmuşken, burada "onlar gafildirler" diye gafletleri anlatılan bir kavim aleyhinde azab nasıl hak olur? Cevap olarak, bunlara o sözün (azabın) hak olması, peygamber gönderilmeden önce değil, gönderildikten sonra Ebu Cehil gibi inad edip kabul etmeyenlere aittir, deniliyor. Fakat bu, itibarla doğru olsa da, sonradan çoklarının imana gelmiş olduklarına göre, bunlara imana gelmez bir çoğunluk denilemeyeceği gibi, peygamberin gönderilişinden sonra çoğunluğun bu şekilde hemen mahkûm edilişi de "Babaları uyarılmayan ve kendileri de gafil olan." mazeretiyle âyetin gelişine de uygun düşmüyor. O halde bu çoğunluğun, o kavmin içinden çok dışında olması gerekir. Çünkü nahivde bilinmektedir ki, ism-i tafdilin izafetle (tamlama halinde) kullanılışının iki şekli vardır: Birisinde "muzâfun ileyh"ten bir cüz (parça) olması şart olur. "Yusuf, insanların en güzelidir." ifadesi gibi. Diğerinde ise mutlak fazlalık kastedilmekle "muzâfun ileyh"ten hariç olabilir. "Yusuf, kardeşlerinin en güzelidir." cümlesinde olduğu gibi ki, işte burada "onların çoğu " bu mânâ ile düşünüldüğü takdirde, bu çoğunluğun, o gafillerin dışında bulunan ve babaları uyarılmış olan azgınlara yorumlanacağından bir soru gelemez. Yani sadece o gafillerin içinden çoklarına değil, onların daha çoklarına, babalarına peygamber gönderilmiş olduğu halde, doğru yoldan ayrılmış olan pek çok kavimlere söz (azab sözü) hak olmuştur. Artık onlar imana gelmezler. Onun için korkutmaya onlardan başlamak, hikmete uygun olmaz.